


I don’t understand it either, but it feels great to me

by claveldelaire



Series: Nothing can sober me up (Stucky edition) [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Stalking, only a little bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 15:03:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14673611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claveldelaire/pseuds/claveldelaire
Summary: "Bucky is not known for going to school plays. He’s known for hanging out with so many pretty girls and lads a few years older than him. Bucky’s always kind with everyone but he is definitely in the ‘cool kids’ group."





	I don’t understand it either, but it feels great to me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I don’t understand it either, but it feels great to me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3997258) by [claveldelaire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/claveldelaire/pseuds/claveldelaire). 



> This is an adaptation of one of my fics for the Lary Stylinson fandom.  
> English is not my first language, so have mercy, please.

As always, Steve is the last one leaving the locker room after gym. He doesn’t like to share the showers with his classmates. It’s not like they’ve said anything, but Steve knows that it’s still not the best idea. He’s packing his sweaty clothes when hears someone coming in. Steve’ face turns red when he sees Bucky, who is considerably early to his football training. By now the room is totally empty, so they are by themselves.

It’s Tuesday and they haven’t seen each other since their kiss on Saturday night.

Bucky greets him cheerfully and asks him about his stepfather.

"I thought you'd forgotten about me," says Steve with a small voice, after telling him the news—his stepfather has been calmer but he hasn’t apologized to Steve yet, and Steve doesn’t think he’s going to.

Bucky looks at him and frowns. "Hey," he says, looking to catch Steve’ eyes and when Steve ducks his gaze, Bucky tucks a finger under his chin and lifts Steve’ face to make eye contact. "Course I thought of you, how could I forget?"

Steve lets out a shy smile. "Best kiss ever," continues Bucky, only half joking. Steve' face turns bright red, again.

"I didn't know you were gay, sorry," says Steve.

"I'm afraid I can't say the same about you," is Bucky's response. Steve is known for being the first kid who came out in primary school. And the stories of people bullying him are famous too. Steve looks down and Bucky can tell he's sad. "Sorry, I didn't want to say anything mean," tries Bucky.

"Everybody knows about me, right?" says Steve, looking everywhere but Bucky. "I mean, being the first gay kid out at school and all that."

Bucky has never been good at lying so he agrees. "Um, that... Yes, that..." But Steve has already caught his attention in other ways. "But I've seen you in the drama club. Actually, to be honest, I've gone to three plays just to see you," admits Bucky, and now it’s his turn to look down.

"Wait, what?” asks Steve, genuinely intrigued by Bucky’s words. Bucky is not known for going to school plays. He’s known for hanging out with many pretty girls and boys several years older than him. Bucky’s always kind with everyone, but he is definitely in the ‘cool kids’ group.

“What  _what_?” Bucky mocks him with a funny voice.

Steve lets out a small smile and asks, “Why would you go to a school play? No, no, no, why would you go to three school plays? We’re terrible, everybody says that.”

“The rest of them, maybe, but you, Steve, you’re fantastic! Best Danny Zuko ever!” Bucky adds laughing.

“Have you even seen the original Grease?” asks Steve amused.

“Never, but I can confirm, with all my heart that you, Steve William Tomlinson, are the best Danny Zuko ever,” says Bucky laughing louder but…

“Wait, how do you know my middle name?” asks Steve, amazed. Bucky’s face and neck immediately turn bright red and he looks down and takes a step back. His ears are red too, Steve notices. “How do you know?” Steve insists, firmly.

“Well…” Bucky’s now pigeon toed and he’s scratching his head with his right hand. “The thing is, Steve, that I might or might not have been stalking you a bit,” he says, wincing.

“What? Why?”

Bucky shakes his head in hesitation. Steve is getting nervous. “I might or might not have been interested in you since last summer,” Bucky says finally.

Steve frowns, concerned. “I don’t understand wha-“ He’s cut by some conversation outside the locker room.

Bucky takes a step closer and inches to his personal space, catching Steve wrist while he’s distracted looking at the door. “Look,” he says directly in Steve’ right ear, “I don’t understand it either, but it feels great to me, yeah?” He leans forward and kisses the corner of Steve mouth; then he takes a step back and then another before turns and head to the change section. “I’ll talk to you at night, if you want,” he says over his shoulder.

Steve is still standing on the same spot, touching the place Bucky kissed him. “Okay,” he says, long after Bucky’s out of sight.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for watching... I mean, for reading and commenting :)


End file.
